


Slip of the Tongue

by orphan_account



Series: A Rosie Universe [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, sometime later on in my "A Rosie Universe" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

"Dawnie---"

Once, when we were newlyweds, I arched my back and called for Tara. This is worse. He looks up at me, face red with exertion. "Rosie," he murmurs against my swollen stomach, "Willow." His tears tickle stretched skin. "Did you?"

"I'm sorry," I babble. "I didn't mean--- It was a mistake, Gabe." A mistake to let my tongue slip, blurt my last remaining secret. A mistake to let her Sunnydale lips kiss the bridge between my thighs--- "Just the once, I swear!" ---whisper magic to my womb, so that this child is as much Dawn's as his. "So sorry."


End file.
